User blog:Han In Action 2/Viola.EXE
| |- | Like : | |- | *Lonely ( Sometimes; Former ) *Queen *Han ( Possibly when she seeing him ) *Conquering the world *Designing and building Dark Armies *His plans succeeding *Outsmarting and/or defeating Sonic and friends *When Viola is angey with her *Her empire *Obtaining the Element Clan *Fulfilling his promise to thanos to Rule Universe on the earth | |- | Dislike : | |- | *Viola and her friends ( Usually ; Greatest Rival ) *Losing *When his plans fail *Anyone who betrays her *Naurah childishness *Her Armies or empire being destroyed *Her Power being Weaked *Her Army being incompetent *Han insulting her *When someone claims to be stronger than her *Anyone who opposes him *Deception *When someone gets in his way *Wasting time *Losing | |- | Occupation : | |- | *Studier ( Acceptable ) *Singer *Fighter *Queen of Empire | |- | Goal : | |- | *Keep his promise to Thanos by protecting rule the Universe ( Former ) *Defeat and kill Viola Salsabillah ( Failed ; Sometimes Suceeded ) *Get her revenge on Team avengers for killing Thanos ( Failed ) *Recover from amnesia and discover the truth about his past (succeeded). *Get Han to Like her ( Failed ) | |- | Personality : | |- |30 Month before the events of Nightmare Beginning, a top-secret project known as "Project EXE" had begun on the Nightmare on the leak Equestria. Led by Sonic.EXE, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "Corrupt Character," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a Base in X. While EXETIOR had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save Sally.EXE, Viola. Suffering from the incurable disease Power fom Deficiency Immortallity, Sally only had a short time left to live, and Exetior was willing to do whatever it took to save her life in Darkest. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to EXE World , Homever , EXETIOR progress was ruined when it was leaked to Character, how he was able to create the successful Black Magic. During the meeting between Sonic and Viola, one of the other Character aboard the Series had accidentally seen what transpired and reported back to those in charge. As ties between and the United Federation had already been become Queen hearing Suppossed of the dealings with an Army scared those in charge. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. | |} |- ! scope="row"| 'Viola.EXE' | |- ! scope="row"| Known as : *X *VXE *Demonic V ( Former ) *EXE *Faker ( by Han ) *Viola ( Power Clone Character ) *Murder Trillion ( Former by Mirror Shinning ) *Evil V *Lord X *God *EXE | |- ! scope="row"| Power : *Superhuman Attribute *Absolute Superhuman Strenght *Superhuman Jumping *Absolute Speed *Absolute Immortality *Enhaced Charisma *Absolute Stamina *Teleportation *Invisibillity *Super Axe Kick *Kick Attack *Master Hand to hand Combat *Force field *Genius - level Intellect *Master of Manipulation *Flight *Super Saiyan Transformation *Regeneration *Portal Dimension *Corruption *Infinity Power ( Power up ) *Electrokinesis *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Super Senses *Superhuman Durabillity | |} Category:Blog posts